


Laser Tagging

by beomgod



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Best Friends Choi Beomgyu & Choi Soobin, Best Friends Choi Beomgyu & Huening Kai, Choi Beomgyu Is Bad At Feelings, Kissing, M/M, Minor Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Minor Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun, One Shot, Whipped Choi Beomgyu, Whipped Choi Yeonjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beomgod/pseuds/beomgod
Summary: During the weekly game of laser tag, Yeonjun makes a move
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	Laser Tagging

**Author's Note:**

> hii !! a short one shot based off a pinterest pin i found and instantly thought of beomjun's dynamic . i hope u enjoy !!! <3

“But, Soobin, please?” 

“I can't go today, I have a paper due tomorrow morning.”

“But, Soobin, we _always_ go today!” Beomgyu whined as he rolled around on the sofa.

“ _Beomgyu_ ,” Soobin stressed as he rubbed his temples, “you’re acting like a baby,” he said then went back to typing on his laptop. “Besides, don’t you have a composition due Monday?”

Beomgyu shot up and sat staring at the blue-headed boy at the kitchen table. He scowled silently before falling back down onto the sofa. 

“It can wait but laser tagging can’t,” Beomgyu tried to convince again. He slid off the sofa and flopped onto the carpet, facedown. “ _Soobin hyung_ ,” he groaned.

“ _Beomgyu-ah_ ,” Soobin replied in the same manner, “This isn’t about Yeonjun, right?” Beomgyu froze and pushed himself up. 

“Who’s Yeonjun,” Beomgyu said and laughed nervously. 

“Oh, are we talking about Yeonjun?” Kai chirped suddenly. Beomgyu rolled over onto his back to see Kai staring down at him with a suspiciously sweet smile on his lips. “Yeonjun the one with bright pink hair?” Beomgyu covered his face with his hands and sighed.

“Yes, _that_ Yeonjun,” Soobin replied, “The one we always verse at laser tag along with his other friend. What was his name?”

“Taehyun,” Kai answered and flopped down onto the sofa. “So, are we gonna go today?” He glanced at the clock. “We should leave soon if we’re gonna go.”

“I have a paper due tomorrow morning,” Soobin replied nonchalantly and stared at his laptop screen. “You two can go ahead of you’d like.”

“Soobin hyung, it wouldn’t be the same without you,” Kai pleaded. 

“Yeah!” Beomgyu chimed in and clambered onto the sofa beside Kai. “Please, Soobin, I promise I’ll take rest of this week _and_ next week's washing up duty.” Kai stared at the brunet next to him in disbelief.

“Soobin hyung, he’s gone mad, please just say yes?” Soobin huffed at the younger two and rolled his eyes.

“Okay, give me a second to change.”

-

Beomgyu’s face beamed with happiness as the three of them walked into the laser tagging place. Him and Kai waited patiently as Soobin paid up front. 

A _beep_ rang through the place as the door opened. Two boys walked in, chattering happily to each other. _Yeonjun and Taehyun_ , Beomgyu thought. 

“Soobin-ah! It’s nice to see you!” Yeonjun announced loudly.

“What a people pleaser,” Beomgyu whispered under his breath and looked away.

“You literally have the biggest crush on him, I don’t know why you’re being a brat,” Kai joked. The corners of his lips turned up as he shouted, “Taehyun!” and left Beomgyu to brood on his own as he went to go join Taehyun and the others. Beomgyu pouted and folded his arms.

Beomgyu had no reason for acting like a brat, he just wanted Yeonjun to notice him. Ever since the trio started coming to play laser tag downtown, they would always end up versing Yeonjun and Taehyun. And, ever since then, Beomgyu fell desperately in crush with the pink-haired boy with a charismatic aura. 

“Beomgyu!” The brunet blinked a few times to bring himself out of his headspace. “Beomgyu~,” He heard someone teased and looked up from the floor to be met with Yeonjun’s pretty feline eyes. His heart skipped 5 beats at once as the older of the two smirked. “We’re about to start. Get ready to be beaten for the 3rd week in a row,” Yeonjun purred and winked.

Beomgyu scoffed and glared at the boy as he walked away. “In your dreams!”

-

Beomgyu huffed and ducked behind a wall at the far end of the arena. He could hear Kai’s shrieks of laughter from somewhere else. The noise of lasers shooting could be heard but were far away from where Beomgyu sat; trying to catch his breath. 

“Beomgyu~.” Beomgyu froze at the sound of his name. He peaked around the corner of his shielding wall to see Yeonjun tip-toeing around. “Beomgyu, where are you? It’s only you and me left,” Yeonjun giggled. 

He held his laser gun firm in his hands as he continued to eye the pink-headed boy. The brunet dashed quietly to a darkened corner of the arena and jumped behind another wall. He squeezed his eyes shut in hopes Yeonjun hadn’t seen him. 

“Beomgyu, come on,” Yeonjun whined, “Let me win!” The younger boy giggled breathlessly. “Oh, you wanna let me win _so_ bad,” he taunted. Then came silence. 

Beomgyu could only hear the _thumping_ of his heart in his chest and the low _buzzing_ from the neon lights decorating the ceiling. Sweat formed at his temples as he tried to breathe as quietly as possible. He raised an eyebrow and wondered if Yeonjun had finally gone to another area. 

He peeked his head around and was instantly met with Yeonjun’s gaze. His heart dropped to the floor as he realised he’d been found, finally.

“BOO!” He shouted. Beomgyu let out a scream and tried running away but was quickly pulled back as Yeonjun grabbed his wrist and pushed him back into the corner he was hiding in. “Found you~,” Yeonjun teased and rested his hands on either side of the younger boy. 

Beomgyu’s heart started racing as Yeonjun’s eyes looked over all his features. He gulped and turned his head away and silently thanked the universe that the room was dark. 

“Well, you won. Go ahead and shoot,” Beomgyu said dismissively and put his arms up in front of him. Yeonjun giggled then sighed; his hands still stayed stuck on either side of the brunet.

“Don’t I at least get a prize for winning?” Beomgyu turned his head back and raised an eyebrow.

“Like what?”

“Your heart?” Beomgyu instantly felt his face flush. _You already own my heart_ , he thought to himself.

“Pft, what a lame pick-up line, you think that’s gonna work on me?” Beomgyu replied , trying to sound like he wasn’t secretly going insane. Yeonjun hummed in response as his face inched closer. “What?” He gulped and struggled not to look down at Yeonjun’s lips.

“May I kiss you?”

“Wh-what?” Beomgyu stuttered. Yeonjun titled his head to the side and looked into Beomgyu’s eyes, searching for an answer.

“May I kiss you?” He repeated; his voice barely above a hush. Beomgyu stared at the boy in front of him. 

His stomach encaged hundreds of butterflies and the thought of kissing his crush made him weak at his knees. The closeness was driving him crazy and he desperately wanted the remaining distance to cease to exist so he nodded and closed his eyes. Yeonjun smiled softly and gently cupped Beomgyu’s cheek in his hand and closed the distance between the two. 

Beomgyu didn’t feel fireworks; it wasn’t like how the films described. Instead, his heart melted in his chest and his knees went weak; the cloud like lips against his own were sending him to heaven. He rested his hands on the older boy’s shoulders and sighed into the kiss. His stomach swirled a hundred times as Yeonjun rested his other hand on his waist and pulled him as close as possible. Beomgyu’s face burned but he couldn’t care less; the indulgent sweet taste of Yeonjun’s strawberry flavoured lips were driving him insane; he couldn't get enough. 

However, to his dismay, Yeonjun pulled away first with a shit-eating grin on his face. Beomgyu frowned and licked his lips. 

“Why’d you stop?”

“As much as I enjoy kissing you--” The high-pitched _pew_ of the laser gun went off. Realisation hit Beomgyu and he glowered at Yeonjun. “--We’re going to have to rain check.” Yeonjun blew a kiss and ran away whilst giggling like a 5-year-old.

After sulking for a few minutes, Beomgyu made his way back to the front where everyone was waiting for him. 

“Gyu, why’d you take so long to come out?” Soobin asked as he helped Beomgyu out of his gear. 

“I was caught off guard,” he grumbled. Soobin raised an eyebrow as his gaze shifted to behind the brooding boy where Yeonjun was staring at the pair; a smug look plastered on his face. A Light bulb turned on in Soobin’s head and he grinned. 

“I see.”

“Me and Yeonjun were gonna go out to eat, do you three wanna join us?” Taehyun asked as he walked over. 

“Sure!” Kai chirped and beamed brightly. A fond smile appeared on Taehyun’s lips.

“Fine,” Beomgyu murmured and folded his arms. Yeonjun giggled and draped an arm over Beomgyu’s shoulders.

“You’re such a sore loser for someone who’s won my heart,” Yeonjun laughed. Beomgyu groaned and hid his face in his hands.

“I’m never playing with you again.”

“We’ll see about that,” Yeonjun cooed as they all headed out to get food.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading !! feedback and such is always appreciated !! have a good day/night <3


End file.
